A door mounting method for an automobile of the above-described type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2-254080, for example. In this door-mounting method, a difference between the color tones of an automobile body and doors can be eliminated by simultaneously coating the automobile body and the doors.
In the method disclosed in the above publication, however, when the door is finally attached to the door-side hinge arm of the door hinges attached to the automobile body after the fitting-out or the equipping of the automobile body and door, it is necessary to carry out the ill-fitting correction for correcting any inclination of the door due to its own weight or the like. For this reason, the final attaching operation is troublesome.
A door hinge-assembling jig for an automobile is already known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-39364, for example. The jig for assembling the door hinges to an automobile body, disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-39364, is constructed as follows: A pair of front and rear positioning pins are provided on a jig body, so that they can be fitted into reference bores in a front pillar and a center pillar of the automobile body, and a pair of upper and lower hinge-setting blocks for positioning and retaining the door hinges are mounted on a longitudinal rod of the jig body, so that their positions can be adjusted vertically and longitudinally.
However, such conventional door hinge-assembling jig suffers from the following disadvantages: Even when the ill-fitting of the door is corrected, the positions of attachment of the upper and lower hinge-setting blocks on the longitudinal rod are adjusted individually and for this reason, the adjusting operation is troublesome, and a long operating time is required.